


Things Left Unseen

by xxELF21xx



Series: The Fates Will Tell Your Tale (Kamen Rider) [6]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amnesia, M/M, Memory Loss, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Sento-Centric, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Kiryu Sento was fine seeing without colours, but there were times when the ability would come in handy. But he didn't like the idea of "soulmates", the one person who controlled the colours. It wasn't because he was a "science person"; it was because he can't remember what it felt like, to learn about "soulmates" from his mother.He can't remember anything. It makes his skin crawl and his heart burn.[Also titled "Colours Aren't My Best Friends"]





	Things Left Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> i finally caught up with Build. Even though I sacrificed Ex-Aid for it. 
> 
> No Capes!AU, where everything stays the same — but Japan isn't split into three, the Pandora Box & affilated effects do not exist. Banjou isn't a wanted convict either, because the murder didn't happen.

Owner finds him, on a stormy day, in the middle of an alley. White-washed walls that didn't mean anything to him casts illusions, of monsters and shadows, but nothing makes sense to him. The world is in black, white and greys. His mind is blank, he cannot  _remember_ who he was. The panic sets in soon after, the loud ringing in his ears as he mutters "who am I?" over and over — Owner only looks at him in shock and pity. 

He is dragged to a café — nascita? — by the Owner. 'This will be your new home. . . until you can remember where your old home is.' His breathing constricts, he can't remember where  _home_ is. He can't remember why he can't see colours. 

Owner gives him a name.  _Kiryu Sento._ He gives Sento a room, and a lab when Sento says he's interested in science; in physics. Owner is kind and funny, and he is also wise and dramatic. Owner's name is Isurugi Souichi. Owner has a daughter, who wears ponytails a little too high for Sento's understanding, her name is Misora. 

He goes to sleep every night, for the first two months, muttering to himself over and over again about his new memories. His name, Owner, Misora, the café, the Laws of Physics, formulae, everything he's done that day (and a few days before). Every night, Misora would stare from the doorway, dark eyes sad and confused. It takes her two months to calm Sento down every time he startles awake, screaming as all he sees is greys and water and  _suffocation._

Misora is a weird person. She doesn't come out of her room for more than a few hours a day, and downright  _refuses_ to leave the café premises unless Sento or Owner leaves with her. She's firm in what she wants (she will sleep when she wants to, eat when she wants to, talk when she wants to), and gets angry when she's woken up from her slumber. Owner doesn't say why. Misora does. 'I was kidnapped when I was really young. They forced me to stay awake for long periods of time, doing things I didn't know  _why_ I had to. I didn't like it. Dad saved me when I was about to go crazy.' She doesn't say more, but Sento feels a pang of hurt for her.  _She's like me,_ he thinks,  _but she isn't lucky enough to forget._

Sento decides to be a big brother figure for her, like how she was his big sister figure the first two months. 

Being a physicist without the ability to see colours is annoying. He cannot identify the right apparatus for experiments, and he cannot record any colour-recorded observations. Owner isn't always there to help him, and Misora cannot see colours. Nevertheless, he is determined to be a good physicist. 

He still doesn't know why he can't see colours. He reads and reads about colours and colour theories, but he doesn't understand why "soulmates" are important. Why do they have the power to unlock the rods and cones in the eyes? How do they do so? What type of reactions take place? Can it be explained scientifically? He works tirelessly on the topic, but no results yield. 

Sento doesn't like soulmates. He doesn't like not understanding things. Everything had explanations. Some just take longer to explain than others. There are many theories about soulmates, some more convincing and well thought out than others. But that's all they are.  _Theories._ They don't have enough scientific backup to prove that it's accurate. Sento grows tired of soulmates. He stares blanky at the walls of his lab, sometimes, the blinding whites a mockery. Owner says that the walls of the café are warm, bright yellows and greens. His room is earthy browns, but with splashes of other colours from the trinkets he's collected these past few months. Sento cannot experience the colours like Owner. His childish wonders cannot be satiated. Sento grows bitter. 

A year later, when Sento has given up the idea of colours, he meets a young reporter. Takigawa is a freelance reporter with a huge admiration for colours, even though she cannot see them. Her eyes are a light grey that shines with joy whenever Owner talks about colours and soulmates, a stark contrast to Misora's black eyes that are lifeless when Sento blurts out his own theories. She brings about difficulty in his research about various things, though she is useful for finding information. But Misora is quicker. And less troublesome.

Takigawa is very bubbly, something Sento isn't used to. She dreams loudly, talking about the day she would meet her soulmate, about how the colours would burst to life. That catches his attention. 'No way! No one's ever told you about what happens when you meet your soulmate?!' There's a loud bang as manicured hands slam onto the counter, startling Sento. He shakes his head tentatively, no. Takigawa's bright eyes dim slightly, wavering against the grey lights, she calms down, staring at her cup of juice. 'Well, it's been confirmed by those who've experienced colours that when you meet your soulmate, the first thing you see is the colour of their eyes — brilliant shades of blue, green, brown, hazel, even greys and blacks. Then, all at once, the world jumps to life, and everything is blinding for a few seconds, before you're assaulted with a mirage of beautiful colours.' Her body is lax as she talks, and Sento drinks her words greedily. 

The idea of meeting his soulmate is painful and wondrous at the same time. 

She goes on, explaining how people met their match — in dingy bars, high class functions, school, work, on the streets. 'But not everyone has a half. Some are born without soulmates, and live their lives in shades of monotone. If they're lucky, they're born with the ability to see colours right off the bat.' 

'What happens,' he asks softly, scared, 'when your soulmate dies?' Takigawa gives a startled laugh, tense, 'nothing. Nothing happens. You see colours, but there's no  _joy_ in it anymore. It's like the world is in shades of cold, and Mother Nature mocks the deaths by not taking the ability away.' Her face is set in a twist. 

Sento feels like everything he's learnt about soulmates is suddenly useless.  _What's the use of soulmates if they're not there for you until the end?_

A few days after Takigawa's gained a permanent place in nascita, someone new shows up. Sento doesn't actually know who this person is, but Misora says he's an ex-pro fighter who's had his license revoked for accepting a bribe to pay for his fiancé's medical expenses. And if that isn't the saddest thing Sento's heard, Misora continues in a warbly voice, 'she's passed on.' Sento wonders if she's his soulmate, wonders if the ex-pro fighter hates colours now. 

They don't meet, because Sento's job as a physicist doesn't clash with the other's job as a waiter in the café. He's heard stories though, from Owner, that the new guy is very impulsive and uses his muscles more than his wit. Sento doesn't think they'd get along. However, Takigawa comments that he's very compassionate about helping Misora be comfortable outside the café, encouraging her to leave the premises more often than before, not forcing her to do things she's not okay with while they're out; and Sento thinks they may have a chance at getting along. 

It's a few months after Banjou Ryuuga — the new guy — has been in nascita that Sento meets him. He's on his way to work, later than usual because his boss is actually nicer than Sento thought, when a guy wearing a horrible plaid getup strolls in, a bag of candy in hand. Sento doesn't think much of him, going behind the counter to grab a canned coffee before leaving, when Owner pops up and demands that they be properly introduced. 

'Banjou, this is Sento. Sento, this is the guy we've been telling you about!' Owner says cheerfully. Banjou sticks his hand out for Sento, a word on his lips, then their eyes meet. 

Instantly, a warm brown greets him.  _Pretty,_ is Sento's first thought. Then, a plethora of shades blinds him, and Sento clutches his eyes as a headache spears through him. Similarly, Banjou drops the bag he's carrying and stumbles somewhere to Sento's left. Someone stabalizes him, patting his head as the headache dulls down. Slowly, Sento opens his eyes. 

The café is  _beautiful._ The walls are bright with joy and the counters a soothing dark. Misora's eyes are filled with happiness, even though her eyes stay the same shade of black. Her outfit is light with patches of colour. Takigawa's eyes are a shining light brown that matches her hair, and her nails go with her top. Owner is slightly muted, wearing duller work clothes that are stylish nonetheless, his glasses have a tint as dark eyes spark with relief. 

And Banjou, whose eyes are the prettiest brown he's ever seen (why does he know the name of that colour?) stretches to his full height with Takigawa's glittery nails holding him steady, looks at Sento in awe. Banjou's hair is a mix of brown and fire, his outfit not as jarring in colour, and his lips a tantalizing call. 'You. . . ' Banjou croaks, and Sento is mesmerized by the other's voice, head snapping up to see those pretty eyes again. 'I thought. . . I thought I didn't have— ' Sento chokes, because a man so kind, so compassionate and beautiful, albeit dumb, like Banjou shouldn't think that he was without another half. 'I —' Sento starts to apologize, but Banjou is before him in an instant, dark browns studying him, flitting from his hair to his cheeks to his clothes. 

'Your eyes are very pretty,' Banjou says at last, mouth stretching into a gorgeous smile, 'red and blue looks good on you.' Sento doesn't think he can be any happier than this 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour, please forgive me for any plot inconsistencies. Am I going to continue this? No. I won't, mainly because I like my readers to suffer from lack of fluff. Sorry. 
> 
> Leave a comment, or even a kudos, if you smiled at the last segment!!


End file.
